


A Tale of Sunshine and Proposals

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: Ginny's ready to fly. Harry has other plans.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	A Tale of Sunshine and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet! The idea popped into my head and I needed to write it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing but the words written. Harry Potter, the magical world, and all of its characters belong to JK Rowling.

The sun was shining brightly in the field behind The Burrow. Ginny turned her face toward the warmth and let it soak into her skin. Her freckles were going to darken by the end of the day, but she didn't care. She inhaled the scent of newly grown grass and her quidditch leather letting the joy overtake her. She knew the others were on their way to the field for a pickup game, but she wanted this brief moment alone. A soft rustling in the grass let her know she was no longer alone. She turned toward her companion with a wide smile, ready to get this game going and be in the air. 

Harry stood there for a minute just looking at her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her fiery hair was flying around her face with the breeze framing it and making her laugh. He knew everyone was hiding just out of their line of sight and hastily wiped his hands on his worn leather flying trousers. 

Ginny looked at her boyfriend and grinned. "Where are the others? I want to get up in the air and fly! This winter seemed endless!" Before she could finish her sentence, Harry sunk to the ground on one knee. "Harry? W-what are you…"

Harry's face was a shade of crimson never before seen by man. He gazed up at this gorgeous woman and took a deep breath to steady himself. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple white gold band with sapphires the same shade of blue as the sky they both loved so much. "Ginevra Weasley, you've been my friend since I was 12, my girlfriend since 6th year, and the absolute love of my life as long as I can remember. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" 

Tears flowed down her cheeks as her smile wobbled. Harry stood and slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. 

"Of course I will!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, trying to pour all of her love into the kiss. 

Harry pulled back with tears in his own eyes. "I love you to the end of the Earth and back. I have one more thing for you." He reached his hand out and silently summoned the other gift he had for her. A sleek broom slapped into the palm of his hand. 

The wood was honey colored to match Ginny's eyes, the tail was just a shade darker without a twig out of place. She ran her hands reverently down the handle; embossed in the end was the name "Marauder 1" in the same shade of blue as the sapphires in the ring she now wore on her left hand. She could feel the broom buzzing in her hands as if it also wanted nothing more than to be flying through the skies at top speed. 

She could hardly catch her breath and whispered, "Harry! It's beautiful! I've never seen this model. Where did it come from?"

Harry scrubbed the back of his neck and blushed furiously. "I had it made specifically for you. It's made by the Nimbus company. You're the very first to own one, and you'll get a new model every time one comes out. I kinda bought the company so I can supply you and whatever team you're on for the rest of your life."

She threw back her head and let her joy be known with laughter. "Only you would buy an entire broom company to propose marriage!" She continued to laugh as Harry picked her up and spun her in circles. 

The rest of the Weasley clan started rushing to them from their hiding places. There was a cacophony of laughter and cheers as they came closer. Molly was openly sobbing over her only daughter getting married. Arthur and the boys were all slapping Harry's back and welcoming him to the family officially. 

Once the chatter quieted a bit, Ginny held her new broom up in the air with her ring catching the sun and shouted, "Enough! Everyone on their brooms! It's time to FLY! And celebrate love!" 


End file.
